


Distressing news

by Wasthatapun



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasthatapun/pseuds/Wasthatapun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's someone in the dog park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distressing news

Ladies and Gentlemen, I have just been contacted with some very distressing news. 

Old Woman Josey has called into the studio to inform us that, and I must remind everyone it is very important that you remain calm dear listeners, that there is a **_Woman_** walking a **_Dog_** in the ** _Dog Park._**

Now I know this can be hard for some of our more fragile listeners to take in but I assure you listeners I only aim to warn you.

Of course when informed of this I and our intern Suzie were, of course, a bit skeptical. But dear listeners we have since gotten multiple reports by multiple citizens confirming her initial report.

Old Woman Josey informs us that the Angels have **_warned_** her she is under ** _no circumstances_** to **_describe_** the woman **_to_** us, She adds that they both looked extremely worried when informing her of this, and that they refused to say why but that one of them (the black one, she felt it necessary to point out) is insisting it may be time for her to head home.

First hand sources are telling us that The **_Woman_** is **_Walking_** at a leisurely pace behind the **_Dog_** as they circle the ** _Dog Park_** repeatedly.

Now I Remind all of you Listeners, especially those calling in with eye witness reports, that the city council has stated _People_ are not allowed in the dog park. That you are not to _approach_ the dog park. That you are **_NOT to look at the Dog Park._**

LISTENERS- ahem -Listeners we are getting reports that the **_Dog Park_** is **_COMPLETELY EMPTY_** save the **_Woman walking her Dog. This includes a complete lack of any and all hooded figures, the ones we are not meant to notice or acknowledge._**

**_I REPEAT, THERE ARE NO HOODED FIGURES IN THE DOG PARK._ **

OUR INTERN SUZIE, BRAVE **_BRAVE_** SUZIE, HAS DECIDED TO GO AND INVESTIGATE HERSELF. I WILL REMAIN ON THE PHONE WITH HER AS SHE DOES SO AND KEEP YOU ALL A INFORMED AS SHE REPORTS BACK.

LISTENERS I REITERATE THAT THE CITY COUNCIL HAS MADE IT VERY CLEAR CITIZENS ARE NOT TO LOOK AT, ACKNOWLEDGE, OR ENTER THE DOG PARK.

*sharp inhale*

She's - Suzie has reached the corner of Earl and Sommerset, near the Ralph's. She reports that - that the **_Woman_** is watching her back. She-

She reports that the **_Woman is leaning on the electrified and highly dangerous fence, smiling at her._**

Suzie reports the **_Dog_** is watching her also, panting.

Okay Suzie, you should maybe come back to the statio-

Suzie?

**_SUZIE?_ **

. . .

Listeners, the line has gone dead. As I believe has our intern Suzie.

Our hearts go out to those who mourn her.

Her final act was to inform me, dear listeners. That the **_Woman_** in the ** _Dog Park,_** whom the angels warned should **_never be described_** but that Suzie mentioned had very black hair, was **_SMILING_** at her and KEPT **_SMILING_** as she reached up and pulled a **_hood_** back over her head.

 

There are no more firsthand accounts coming in.

 

And now for the weather.


End file.
